Tentando Fritar Um Ovo
by Soledad Morel
Summary: Máscara da Morte quer aprender a cozinhar. Para isso, ele recorre ao amigo Aldebaran, um ótimo cozinheiro. Escrita para o Coculto 3, um evento da comunidade stseiya-fanfics.


**Título:** Tentando Fritar Um Ovo  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Soledad Morel  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Saint Seiya  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> Livre  
><strong>Palavras:<strong> 2935  
><strong>Personagens:<strong> Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Aldebaran de Touro  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong> Gen, humor, amizade  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Retirado diretamente do tema oferecido pela Black Scorpio no Nyx, que foi a minha destinatária na 3ª edição do Coculto: "Máscara da Morte quer aprender a cozinhar. Para isso, ele recorre ao amigo Aldebaran, um ótimo cozinheiro".  
><strong>Avisos:<strong> Pode ser que o Máscara da Morte tenha ficado meio OOC. A fic tem um pouco de humor negro, mas isso foi necessário para que o Máscara da Morte não ficasse ainda mais OOC.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada, não a mim.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> _História escrita para o Coculto, um Amigo Oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade do LiveJournal __**stseiya_fanfics**__._

* * *

><p>Aldebaran ficou encarando Máscara da Morte. Cozinhar? Ele queria aprender a cozinhar? Mas para quê? Não era como se os cavaleiros de ouro fossem obrigados a saber fazê-lo. Ele, Aldebaran, era um cozinheiro de mão cheia, e se orgulhava muito disso. Mas se ele fosse do tipo que não sabia nem onde ficava a cozinha do seu próprio templo, como era o caso do italiano, ele só teria que pedir que lhe mandassem servos que cuidassem das suas refeições. Aliás, era isso o que o próprio Máscara da Morte fazia, não é? Então qual era o motivo por trás da mudança?<p>

Ao invés de ficar só pensando, Aldebaran resolveu falar:

- Posso saber de onde saiu esse seu súbito interesse por culinária?

- Agora é proibido termos novos interesses? Ainda mais quando temos uma nova vida para viver? É muito natural que a gente mude nessas circunstâncias.

Aldebaran sorriu e teve que concordar. Todos eles haviam sido ressuscitados. Era como se tivessem nascido de novo. Por que eles não poderiam querer fazer coisas diferentes das usuais?

- Está bem, Máscara. Vamos para a cozinha!

- Já vamos começar?

- Claro. Ou você tem outro compromisso agora?

- Meu único compromisso vai ser com panelas e receitas - Máscara da Morte respondeu animado.

Aldebaran deu uma de suas tradicionais risadas e disse:

- Você já está começando com a mentalidade certa!

**MM**

Máscara da Morte não quis dizer nada a Aldebaran porque teve medo de o amigo levar a mal os seus motivos para as aulas de culinária. Mas a razão de ele estar ali foi que ele tinha acabado de ver num comercial de televisão um conjunto de facas afiadíssimas que pareciam ótimas para se cortar de tudo: carnes, legumes, verduras... cabeças...

O cavaleiro de Câncer estava feliz por ter tido os seus graves erros do passado perdoados por Athena. Mas lá no fundo, ainda existiam dentro dele certos instintos violentos que ele não podia mais satisfazer porque tinha jurado mudar a sua forma de ser. Claro que tentar ser uma boa pessoa tinha várias vantagens. Mas o tédio que ele sentia era inegável. E quando ele olhava para as paredes da sua Casa Zodiacal, dava uma saudade daquelas cabeças que antigamente ficavam lá!

Quando ele viu o comercial, ele ficou analisando aquelas lâminas poderosas e acabou tendo uma ideia: se ele aprendesse a cozinhar, talvez ele pudesse fazer de conta que cada legume cortado seria como uma cabeça novinha em folha para a sua antiga coleção. Assim ele poderia matar o seu tédio sem ter que matar nenhum ser humano de verdade.

Foi por isso que ele decidiu procurar o seu amigo Aldebaran. Mas Máscara da Morte não queria dar muito na vista as suas motivações, por medo de que pensassem que no fundo ele estava se preparando para voltar a se comportar como antigamente. Então ele resolveu apenas pedir aulas de culinária sem revelar nada sobre o seu interesse em facões e objetos pontiagudos em geral. Depois, com o tempo, acabaria surgindo alguma oportunidade para ele fazer isso sem levantar suspeitas.

Enquanto essa oportunidade não surgisse, ele iria apenas se guiar pelas orientações de Aldebaran e tentar aprender a fazer qualquer coisa que seu amigo se oferece para lhe ensinar. Cozinhar não devia ser tão difícil assim. Na verdade, Máscara da Morte tinha certeza de que tudo seria fácil para um poderoso cavaleiro de ouro como ele.

**MM**

Máscara da Morte teve que fazer muita força para não rir daquela cena antológica que ele estava presenciando. Aldebaran às vezes convidava cavaleiros para almoçar ou jantar na Casa de Touro, mas os convidados já encontravam tudo pronto e nunca viam os bastidores daquelas refeições. Por isso Máscara da Morte jamais tinha visto o avental que seu amigo usava enquanto estava cozinhando: branco com bolinhas cor de rosa, babadinhos e até lacinhhos.

"Essa peça aí realmente fica muito meiga num homem do seu tamanho, Aldebaran!", Máscara da Morte pensou.

O mais curioso era que Aldebaran nem parecia se dar conta de nada. Ele explicou:

- Esse avental foi minha avó Marieta que me mandou. Minha avozinha faz coisas tão bonitas, você precisa ver!

- É, já estou vendo - Máscara da Morte falou, ainda segurando o riso.

- Olha só, tem outro aqui. Você pode vesti-lo.

A vontade de rir morreu totalmente dentro de Máscara da Morte. Aldebaran estava lhe mostrando um avental idêntico ao seu. A única diferença era que as bolinhas e lacinhos eram azuis claros.

- Eu... eu acho que não preciso disso - Máscara da Morte tentou argumentar.

- Precisa sim. Na cozinha a gente acaba se sujando sem querer. Sua túnica vai ficar manchada.

- Obrigado, mas eu realmente acho que não é necessário.

- Mas ele foi costurado pela minha avó! - Aldebaran enfatizou, como se aquilo fosse fazer muita diferença para alguém além dele próprio.

Máscara da Morte tentou encontrar uma desculpa educada, mas Aldebaran nem o deixou falar:

- A partir de agora você é meu aprendiz, então a sua primeira lição é: vista um avental para evitar manchas nas suas roupas. Vamos, vista isso.

Sem ter como fugir, Máscara da Morte teve que engolir em seco e fazer o que o seu "mestre" havia mandado. Assim que ele terminou de amarrar o avental, Aldebaran deu uma boa olhada nele e soltou outra daquelas risadas tradicionais dele:

- Hahahaha! Caiu muito bem em você, Máscara. Até combina com a cor dos seus cabelos.

"Espero que ele não tenha me obrigado a vestir esse troço ridículo e cheio de frufrus só para poder rir da minha cara!", Máscara da Morte pensou irritado. "E desde quando ele se importa com coisas que combinam com a cor dos cabelos? Deve estar andando muito com o Afrodite, só pode!"

- Você sabe fritar ovos, Máscara?

- Claro! Isso é o básico. Claro que eu sei fazer isso. Não sou tão inexperiente assim.

- Então o primeiro teste vai ser esse: frite um ovo para eu ver - Aldebaran pediu, enquanto ia pegando tudo o que Máscara da Morte precisaria usar.

Sentindo-se muito confiante, Máscara da Morte tirou um ovo da cartela que Aldebaran havia colocado sobre a mesa. E ficou olhando para ele, como se esperasse que o ovo tivesse vindo com um manual de instruções embutido na casca.

- O primeiro passo é quebrar o ovo - Aldebaran observou com bom humor.

- Eu sei disso - Máscara da Morte respondeu um pouco ofendido. Como é que ele não iria saber algo tão elementar?

O único detalhe que ele não sabia era como exatamente deveria fazer para quebrar a casca do ovo sem esmigalhar tudo. Mas não podia ser tão difícil assim, podia?

Pelo visto, podia.

Máscara da Morte segurou o ovo acima da frigideira antiaderente que Aldebaran tinha colocado no fogão, e tentou fazer uma pressão leve com as duas mãos para que a casca se abrisse no meio. Mas como ele não soube controlar sua força física de cavaleiro de ouro, a casca se transformou em migalhas entre os seus dedos.

Aldebaran riu, ajudou-o a limpar toda a sujeira, cruzou os braços e disse:

- Agora tente de novo. Você pode dar uma batidinha na borda da frigideira para fazer a casca se rachar.

Máscara da Morte bem que tentou seguir a sugestão. Mas o que ele acabou dando foi uma batidona que fez casca, clara e gema voarem para todo lado.

Aldebaran ajudou-o a limpar tudo outra vez. Depois, ele explicou:

- Máscara, na culinária tem horas que a gente precisa usar a força, mas tem outras horas em que o certo é usar a delicadeza.

O cavaleiro de Câncer pensou na delicadeza dos aventais ridículos que os dois estavam usando, mas preferiu não tocar no assunto. Ele decidiu fazer um pedido:

- Acho que esse negócio de delicadeza não é muito a minha praia. Será que você podia quebrar o ovo para eu ver? Você quebra, e eu frito.

Aldebaran fez o que ele pediu na mesma hora. Máscara da Morte olhou-o cheio de admiração e espanto:

- Nossa, você faz isso parecer tão fácil! É incrível, não sujou nada! Como é que alguém consegue quebrar um ovo assim com tanta facilidade? Deve ser por essas e outras que você é conhecido como um dos melhores cozinheiros de todo o Santuário!

- Hahahahaha! Menos, meu amigo, bem menos - Aldebaran disse. Ele apontou para a frigideira e continuou: - Aí está o ovo, pronto para fritar. Vamos fazer assim: como você me garantiu que sabe fazer isso, então eu vou sair um pouco da cozinha. Daqui a uns minutos eu volto para ver o resultado. Tudo bem?

Máscara da Morte engoliu em seco, mas teve que dizer que estava tudo bem.

Logo que Aldebaran saiu da cozinha, Máscara da Morte ficou se perguntando o que fazer. Mas depois ele se acalmou. Aquele tarefa ia ser muito fácil, na verdade. Aldebaran já tinha cuidado da parte mais complexa, que era quebrar a maldita casca sem estragar tudo. Agora o ovo já estava dento da frigideira. Ele só precisava ficar sentado, esperando a fritura acontecer.

Após uns quinze segundos, Máscara da Morte estranhou não estar sentindo nenhum cheiro e nem ouvindo nenhum barulho de fritura.

"Que esquisito. Será que já andam fabricando ovos silenciosos e que não têm cheiro?"

Ele se levantou da cadeira e deu uma olhada na frigideira. Notou que o ovo ainda parecia totalmente cru. Mas como só haviam se passado poucos segundos, ele achou que aquilo era normal mesmo, e foi se sentar de novo.

Quando ele se levantou novamente, o ovo continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito que estava antes. Ele decidiu esperar mais um pouco, mas quando se levantou pela terceira vez, lá estava o ovo ainda cru.

Nesse instante, Aldebaran reentrou na cozinha. Máscara da Morte correu até ele e disse:

- Aldebaran, acho que esse ovo veio com defeito.

- O quê? - Aldebaran perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

- Ele não frita de jeito nenhum! - Máscara da Morte afirmou.

Aldebaran foi com ele até o fogão e levantou a frigideira. Depois que ele a recolocou sobre a boca do fogão, ele disse:

- Acho que você se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe.

- Qual? - Máscara da Morte quis saber.

- Acender o fogo.

- Então foi por isso que o ovo não fritou?

- Provavelmente - Aldebaran respondeu bem-humorado.

- E eu que já estava até pensando que isso aí fosse um ovo geneticamente modificado ou alguma outra coisa do tipo. Com toda essa tecnologia de hoje em dia, você sabe como é que é... - Máscara da Morte tentou se justificar, dando um sorriso sem graça.

- É, eu sei como é que é - Aldebaran concordou com umn sorriso compreensivo. Ele acendeu o fogo e disse: - Agora o ovo vai fritar. Eu vou fazer o mesmo de antes: saio da cozinha e te deixo tomar conta de tudo. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Sozinho de novo, Máscara da Morte ficou meio perdido. Agora sim ele estava sentindo o cheiro e ouvindo o barulhinho típico de fritura, mas e daí? O que mais ele tinha que fazer? Ele achou melhor não se sentar de novo. Preferiu ficar em pé bem perto do fogão, olhando para o ovo enquanto ele ia fritando.

Depois de um tempo, Máscara da Morte começou a sentir cheiro de queimado.

"Será que já posso tirar o ovo agora? Ele está esquisito, não está parecendo muito bem frito. Mas ele está com cheiro de coisa queimada, então acho que já deve estar na hora de apagar o fogo. Qual desses botões aqui eu tenho que girar?"

Após girar todos os botões do fogão, Máscara da Morte finalmente conseguiu encontrar o certo e apagar o fogo. Com uma escumadeira ele retirou o ovo da frigideira e o colocou num prato que Aldebaran havia deixado forrado com papel toalha.

O cavaleiro de Touro voltou à cozinha, e Máscara da Morte lhe disse em tom vitorioso:

- Aqui está, Aldebaran! Eu não disse que eu sabia fritar ovos? Eu sei até tirá-los da frigideira!

Aldebaran olhou para o prato onde o ovo estava e perguntou:

- Você se lembrou de virar o ovo?

- Virar... o ovo? Eu tinha que fazer isso?

- Se você queria que os dois lados fritassem, sim. Se você só queria que um lado queimasse e o outro continuasse meio cru, não era necessário mesmo.

- Ah...

- Bem, eu acho melhor nós tentarmos outra coisa, não é? - Aldebaran sugeriu.

- Não! Eu quero uma nova chance! - Máscara da Morte respondeu com voz firme.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro! Agora isso virou uma questão de honra para mim!

- Tudo bem. Quer também ter a honra de quebrar o ovo você mesmo?

- Eu... eu... deixo essa honraria para você.

Aldebaran deu um sorriso. Ele forrou outro prato com papel toalha, quebrou outro ovo, acendeu o fogo e se ofereceu para ficar na cozinha dessa vez, supervisionando Máscara da Morte.

- Não precisa. Eu quero provar que consigo fazer isso sozinho. Pode ir.

- Está bem. Volto daqui a pouco! - Aldebaran disse, deixando Máscara da Morte a sós com o segundo ovo.

"Dessa vez eu vou acertar. Não vou fazer nenhuma nova idiotice", Máscara da Morte prometeu a si mesmo.

Pensar na palavra "idiotice" fez com que ele se lembrasse de uma vez em que Dohko de Libra o tinha chamado de idiota. Máscara da Morte se irritou com essa lembrança. Ninguém, nem mesmo o respeitado Mestre Ancião, tinha o direito de insultá-lo daquela maneira. Ele definitivamente não era um idiota!

Tentando deixar esses pensamentos de lado, Máscara da Morte encarou a frigideira e uma dúvida lhe veio à cabeça: quando é que ele deveria virar o ovo? Devia haver um momento certo, mas como é que ele ia adivinhar isso? A única coisa em que ele conseguiu pensar foi que provavelmente ele não deveria esperar pelo cheiro de queimado antes de fazer alguma coisa. Mas quanto tempo levava antes de o ovo começar a queimar? Ele não tinha muita noção de tempo para essas coisas.

Como ele ficou com medo de perder a hora certa de virar o ovo, e ele estava disposto a evitar outros erros, Máscara da Morte resolveu não esperar nem um segundo a mais. Ele pegou a escumadeira e tentou fazer o ovo mudar de posição. O problema foi que ele outra vez teve problemas para controlar os seus gestos e "usar a delicadeza", como Aldebaran havia aconselhado anteriormente. Por isso, ao invés de virar o ovo, ele acabou despedaçando-o.

"Mas que droga! O que eu faço? Ah, acho que já sei! Isso agora ficou com cara de ovo mexido, então eu vou fazer de conta que era isso mesmo o que eu queria fazer. Quando o Aldebaran voltar, vou dizer que mudei de ideia sobre fritar um ovo e que eu preferi tentar uma coisa diferente."

O plano só tinha uma pequena falha: ele não sabia exatamente como lidar com um ovo mexido. Aquele ali era para ter continuado inteiro, e só tinha sido transformado em retalhos por puro acidente.

Máscara da Morte perdeu algum tempo olhando para a frigideira e tentando pensar no que ele ia fazer. No final, ele se decidiu pelo óbvio: já que era para fazer um ovo mexido, ele ia usar a escumadeira para ficar mexendo os pedaços do ovo. Só que quando ele tentou fazer isso, já era tarde demais: tudo estava grudando na frigideira.

Como esse imprevisto o deixou tenso, mais uma vez ele se esqueceu de controlar a sua força de cavaleiro. Por isso, na pressa de desgrudar os pedaços de ovo da frigideira, ele acabou fazendo com que a escumadeira raspasse uma boa parte do teflon que revestia o utensílio.

Aldebaran reapareceu no exato momento em que Máscara da Morte estava tentando se consolar dizendo a si mesmo que pelo menos dessa vez ele tinha conseguido girar o botão certo para apagar o fogão na primeira tentativa.

O cavaleiro de Touro deu uma olhada no prato cheio de pedaços de ovo e teflon, e outra olhada na frigideira que até alguns minutos antes era totalmente preta por dentro. Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa ou dar mais uma daquelas risadas dele, Máscara da Morte se adiantou:

- Acho que essa panela deve ter vindo com defeito. Ou então ela foi geneticamente modificada. Você sabe como é que é... Essa tecnologia de hoje é uma verdadeira porcaria!


End file.
